Link in the Chair
by ASecretToEveryone
Summary: One night, Zelda ties Link to a chair to try an idea of hers. He is hesitant at first, but both seem to get their way in the end. Short one-shot with Link and Zelda from The Legend of Zelda, contains cheesy smut. enojy!


"Just sit in the chair for me!" Zelda pleaded with a smile.

Link narrowed his eyes at his wife. He loved that smile, but he could also see right through it. There was something mischievous about the way she had repeated her request, not to mention the fact that she hadn't asked him until he had begun to undress.

He reluctantly sat in the chair with a wary look on his face.

"Okay, now what can I do for you?"

Zelda smiled, again, making Link even more uneasy. She made her way behind him and began to massage his shoulders, which truly were tense from a long week of training. Link leaned his head back slowly so he could see her face.

"You needed a chair for this?"

Zelda shrugged. "It _is_ a bit easier than when I'm trying to surpass you in height by standing on the bed on my knees."

Link smiled and dropped his head, enjoying the pressure of Zelda's delicate fingers into his tight muscles.

He was so lost in the feeling that he paid no mind when one of her hands slowly made its way down his right arm, fingers slipping in between his.

Suddenly, Link's head snapped up.

"Zelda! Wha-" He tugged but she had caught him off guard, and his hands were now bound behind his back.

Zelda slowly walked in front of him and flashed a shy smile.

"What are.. what is this?" The hero shook his head. Tied to a chair by his wife, in his own bedroom, wearing nothing but his undergarments, he couldn't be more confused.

"I..I want to try something." The princess blushed.

Link frowned in confusion.

"Do you trust me?" She asked. Before Link could answer, she slipped off the robe she was wearing to reveal a thin pink gown with lace across its low neckline.

This wasn't something Link hadn't seen before, of course, seeing as Zelda _was_ his wife. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he was tied to a chair. He tried to find the solution to this situation while slowly being distracted by his undressing bride, but then he realized something – no matter how many times she had seen him completely unclothed, he had never felt more exposed than that moment. She was undressing in front of him, and he was tied to a chair. Link began to understand that clearly this – making a spectacle of his coming arousal – was for her arousal.

He stifled a groan as Zelda stepped closer to him.

"Would you like it better if this wasn't between us?" She tugged at the strap of her nightgown.

Link's head fell back with an audible sound of complaint this time, which Zelda raised an eyebrow at.

"Zelda…" he groaned.

She flashed another mischievous grin as she dropped one of the lacy straps over her shoulder. There was no hiding it – this was turning him on. It bothered the hero so much that there was nothing he could do, and he wasn't sure what he wanted more; to be invisible, or to have his hands free to pull his princess closer and to solve the problem that was swelling in his shorts.

By now, Zelda had dropped the gown and was wearing nothing but a lacy, white bralette and its matching bottoms.

Link fought not to fidget but it was making things worse that he could hardly move. He let out a sigh as Zelda straddled his hips and pressed her lips to his. His heart rate picked up and he knew she could tell he was getting more and more into it, which is presumably why she suddenly pulled away.

Link leaned forward, yearning to continue the kiss, but Zelda refused and sat on his lap grinning.

"Truly, you're enjoying this?" the hero whined.

Zelda nodded with a giggle. "You can't tell me you aren't."

Link opened his mouth to protest but she motioned between his legs with her eyes, and he knew she was right. He let out a frustrated growl as the princess giggled, again.

She stood up from his lap and he followed her every movement with his eyes, longing to have her against him and to have his hands freed.

Making things up as she went along, Zelda was having more fun than she imagined. Her heart rate was just as elevated as her prince's and she truthfully had to remind herself to leave him bound to the chair a while longer.

She made her way behind him and began removing her top which she dropped in Link's lap, trying her best to tease him as much as possible. She then placed her hands back on Link's shoulders.

He audibly gasped as she grabbed the collar of his undershirt and tore it in half, and he squirmed again as his member hardened.

Zelda walked back in front of her prince, both of them topless, Link practically panting, and her, very pleased with her work in front of her.

"Zelda." Link moaned. " _Please._ "

She straddled his waist again and he held it together as best he could as her skin touched his chest. She was silent for a moment with her forehead pressed to his, until she leaned forward towards his ear.

"Say it, again." She whispered. "Say my name, again."

Link could hear in her voice that she was hesitant to ask for it, almost embarrassed to ask for something that gave her pleasure.

"Zelda," he moaned softly.

He turned and pressed his lips onto her neck and moaned her name a fourth time.

"Link!" She whispered sharply.

He pulled his lips off of her neck, unable to hide the pleading look on his face; he wanted her and they both knew it, which was her end goal the whole time.

Zelda slowly reached behind her husband to reach the rope that bound his hands, and as her body pressed against his, Link took advantage of the time she was taking to untie him and continued to run his lips up and down her neck.

The second he felt he was free, he flung his arms around her and rushed her to their bed.

"Oh, Link.. Link!" the princess giggled as his kisses moved down her torso.

He paused for a moment at her waist and when their eyes met, the devilish look in his eyes almost pushed her over the edge and slightly frightened her.

"Link, _please_." She whispered.

He grinned as he slowly propped himself over her on the bed.

"Did you really think I had no plan for when you untied me?"

Her eyes searched his and she frowned slightly, knowing what he meant, but unsure of what he was going to do.

He slipped one hand underneath her, pressed against her back, and the other brushed her hair behind her ear before he leaned in for a kiss. Even Link wasn't sure how he was managing this after she pushed him so close to the edge. But she made him want her to the point where he couldn't stand it, and he knew he could do the same.

He continued to lock lips with his princess as he slid his hand down to her waist and began tugging at the lace that covered her nether region, enjoying her occasional, soft moans.

"Link.." she pleaded softly as his lips left hers.

"You know I would do anything for you, Zelda, but it would truly please me to hear you beg." He flashed another devious smirk before removing her bottoms entirely and running a trail of kisses down her stomach.

"Link," she squirmed slightly. "Please, _please._ "

He continued leaving kisses on her skin, and she whined softly the further down he went, nervous that he would pass her waistline.

Which is exactly what he planned to do.

"Link… Link!" Zelda was now squirming, hands on her prince's head.

He slipped his tongue up her lower lips and she moaned so loudly Link wondered for a moment if she would be heard in the rest of the castle.

"Please!" She cried once more.

Link pulled his head out from between her legs. "Please?"

Zelda couldn't take it anymore. "I need you!"

They resumed kissing instantaneously, more passionately than before, and Zelda immediately began tugging at Link's shorts.

He moved her into a more comfortable position before gently pressing himself into her, causing them both to moan out loud.

After a number of thrusts from her hero, Zelda arched her back and cried out in pleasure, while Link caressed her collarbone with his mouth, and continued to push himself into her. Moments later, he groaned loudly and his body jerked as he finally climaxed before collapsing on top of Zelda's bare body.

They lay there for a moment without speaking, the only sound their heavy breathing, until Zelda broke the semi-silence.

"Link," she breathed. "I love you."

Link lifted his head from her stomach. "I love you, too, my princess." He said as he crawled up to gently kiss her lips.

She watched sleepily as he slipped off the bed to fetch Zelda her gown and another pair of shorts for himself.

The princess climbed off the bed and slid the gown over her bare body, and made her way over to the balcony as Link pulled the covers back on their bed. When he finished readying it for them to sleep, he walked up behind his moonlit bride and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're something truly incredible, Zelda."

She giggled. "You're only saying that because of what I've done to you tonight."

"Nonsense," he kissed her cheek. "Although…it didn't hurt."

Zelda's giggle reached a laugh now before she turned to face him.

"Thank you for trusting me. I'd like to think it proved to serve us both well."

Link smiled but found his expression fading shortly after.

"What's wrong? Do you disagree with me?"

The hero shook his head. "Of course not, however…now I wonder what _you_ would be like tied to a chair."

Zelda's eyes widened as Link's devilish grin returned.

"NOT happening." She said firmly before climbing into bed.

"You say that now…" Link mused.


End file.
